


now and then, here and there

by OneDreamADay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, transdimensional arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to prevent a large scale disaster caused by an insane Bill Cipher, Alcor jumps dimensions to a world where Dipper Pines is still human and unwittingly has to deal with the Pines Family.</p>
<p>Somehow, it hasn't created a time paradox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peek

Dipper's not sure- it could be hundred of years, maybe a few thousand- when he finally gives into temptation and starts peeking into similar dimensions.

He never takes more than a glance, a small glimpse of Grunkle Stan, his parents, Mabel, his friends, and he quickly turns away before the urge to leave his world and join that one is too strong.

 _Mabel_ , a deep part of him cries out every time he glances a different world. _I just want to see Mabel, happy and smiling and_ _ **alive**_

_(Thousands of years later and her loss is still a wound that never really heals.)_

_\- - - - -_

The feeling hits him out of nowhere one day.

It's a dark, nasty feeling that send the coldest chill up in his spine and Dipper finds that he can't ignore it ( _doesn't want to ignore; maybe this means something interesting will happen around here)_

Using his third eye, he looks into the world where this energy is coming from and for the most part, it all looks the same. The more he looks, the more Dipper realized that something is seriously wrong.

The timeline is off; full of cracks and kinks that, when compared to other world he's peeked at, leaves it far behind them in terms of events and years.

There's also a feeling of an absolute doom that hangs around this world that makes his stomach knot up and do all sorts of flips.

It's not a surprise that the dark aura is because of Bill Cipher.

_(His blood boils just at the thought of that one eyed demon and he can't wait to sink his claws into Bill.)_

The Transcendence doesn't happen, but something far, far worse is in store. The world becomes a literal Hell and Dipper realizes that this Bill doesn't merely want chaos in this world, but _utter torment_. If the plan Cipher has for it actually happens, everyone will suffer endlessly.

Even if it is an alternate world with alternate versions of his family and friends that live there, he can't sit and watch it fall apart ( _has a feeling that Mabel, Henry, nor the the triplets would let him look the other way and let a world become a million times worst than the Transcendence.)_

So, he starts making plans to stop it.

\- - - - - - -

The first thing Dipper needs to do is get into that world to stop Bill.

Seeing as he's a century old demon (give or take a few years), it's not too hard. Simply find a tear in the space-time and force his way thought. There's a weird sensation akin of forcing one's self thorough a space that's slightly too tight.

He comes through a portal that, after a moment, recognizes it's as the one under the Mystery Shack. Another second passes until he realizes that there are people staring at him- three sets of eyes that are aching familiar.

Stan Pines stands with his great niece and nephew- Mabel and (a very human) Dipper Pines.

And Alcor can't help but grin before disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.

 

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Gravity Falls. Well, as normal as things can get in now days.

“Thanks for visiting the Mystery Shack! Please come again!”

Mabel watches the last of the customers file out the store and collapses on the floor, hugging Waddles close to her. “Remember when no one used to visit this place?”

Stan looks up from the pile of cash he's counting and laughs. “Hey, look at the bright side, we're doing way better than when his place was just a tourist trap.”

“Plus we're actually helping people,” Wendy says, restocking up some shelves. “Wards always sell the best here, even if they are slightly overpriced.”

“Gonna pretend like I didn't hear that,” Stan grumbles. “Hey, I need to make sure that barrier outside is doing okay, so who wants to check that?”

“I'll do it!” Mabel shouts, running to get the Journal they need with Dipper hot on her heels, even if he is moving a bit slower than usual. (“No fair, Mabel, you got to do that last time!”)

“Don't go messing with anything down there!” Stan shouts. But he's pretty sure that warning falls on deaf ears (again).

“Relax, Mr. Pines,” Soos says. “I'm sure they won't get into any-”

There's the sound of something falling over and Mabel yells 'sorry!

“-much trouble down there. It's not like they know how to turn it on or anything.”

Relaxing hasn't been in anyone's vocabulary the past week or so, not since that crazy triangle demon managed to leave the town in shambles, attempting to merge the Mindscape and the human world together.

Attempting being the word, since they (being himself, the twins, and a few others) managed to seal him up before he would do anything more than that.

In the end, more than a few nightmare creatures managed to slip through, and the first few days were, Stan will admit, hell. It was Dipper's idea to create the barrier around the shop and Soos's suggested that they sell wards and other thing to protect against the creatures, because really, when your whole town has merged with the mysterious and nightmarish things out there, not too many people are interested in that stuff anymore.

So, in a way, he sees the other man's point. The kids haven't actually smiled in a few days and it feels good to actually hear them laugh.

(He still remembers finding them out in the woods, scared and clinging to each other and the less said about that the better)

Suddenly blue light fills the room, tearing Stan away from his thoughts. He and Soos look at each other before Stan runs into the bunker, yelling the twins' names.

\- - – - - -

“Haha, beat ya!” Mabel proclaims at she reaches the last step.

“Mabel, it wasn't even a race,”

“Don't care, still won.”

Dipper rolls his eyes and goes to grab the Journal. Mabel jumps in a rolling chair and spins around in it. She ends up going too fast and falls out the chair, walking straight into something and Dipper can hear it break behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry!” Mabel yells and Dipper assumes it's meant for Stan upstairs.

“Hey, Dip?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about what if Grunkle Stan had told us about the journals and the bunker when we got here?”

Dipper turns to look her, wonders where that question came from. He'll admit that that's still a sore spot for him and Stan because Dipper's still convinced that if Stan had told him about the journals, it would have saved them a lot of trouble.

He huffs instead, suddenly finding himself not wanting to have this conversation, when there's a bright blue and he and Mabel turn to see that's coming from the portal.

“Uh, Mabel, you.. didn't press anything, did you?”

“No...”

“So why's that portal growing?”

“Dipper! Mabel! What-”

Mabel looks at Stan, a mix of fear and worry in her eyes. “We didn't do anything I swear!”

Stan pulls the kids behind him because he's never seen the portal do this before. “Just stand behind me, alright?”

There's a brilliant flash of light that forces all three to cover their eyes for a moment Dipper rubs at his eyes, trying to get them clear and stares. He hears a gasp from his sister and great uncle and he's sure they're seeing the same thing he's seeing.

In front of the portal, there's a figure floating in the air. Cloaked in shadows and with bright yellow eyes. It doesn't do anything for a second, glancing around the room. Then it sees them.

And it grins, showing a mouthful of shark-like teeth.

Dipper feels his blood run cold and he thinks that he actually forgets to breathe for a few minutes.

Quickly as it appears, it's gone.

Dipper turns to his sister and is glad he's not the only one clinging to Stan. Mabel's doing the same thing, eyes wide in fear.

\- - - - - - -

Long after everyone has gone to bed, Stan goes into the bunker and thinks about what happened today.

He first thought is that it's Bill Cipher coming through the portal. But unless he somehow managed to escape that seal- and no, Stan doesn't think he can- that was something else entirely. He looks over the number that he got off the computer when the demon came through and Stan knows that whatever it is, it's powerful, possibly more so that Cipher.

Powerful enough to force its way through a portal and in the process, almost destroy that man-made gateway. Powerful enough that it managed to pass through the strongest magical barrier in Gravity Falls without any kind of hesitation.

 It's a terrifying thought because in the end, they have no idea what its goals are and whose side- if it has one- it's on.

 Stan debates with himself about hiding this info from the kids. But he knows that between Dipper's never-ending curiosity (paranoia) and the twins' natural gift for getting into trouble, that's a bad idea.

 He's still keeping a lot of info from them as it is.

Stan looks the heavily damaged portal, lets out a heavy sigh and walks upstairs. At some point, he know, he's gonna have to tell the twins about _that_.

But first, they need to track down and question a demon.


	3. Do Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are info dumps and interactions.

_Dipper glares at Bill, winds whirling around him. “We stopped you before, we can do it again!”_

 

_Bill laughs, turning a angry red color. “Do your best, Pine Tree."_

_\- - - - -_

 

_The spell rebounds- hard and the shock wave knocks both Dipper and Mabel off their feet and even Bill goes flying._

 

_Dipper feels himself slamming into something hard, and hears Mabel yelp next to him. With a groan, he turns on his side and sees her holding her cheek and it's oozing blood. He tries to get the energy to push himself up, but everything is sore and it hurts to move._

 

_Suddenly, Bill hovering over him, and Dipper's sure if that the demon had a mouth, he would be smirking._

 

\- - - – -

 

_There's pain everywhere and he can't help but scream. Vaguely, he can hear Mabel yelling something, but he can't really focus not that._

 

“ _Just give up, Pine Tree,” Bill voice says in his head. “It would be a lot easier if you'd just stop fighting.”_

 

_He thinks of the last time Bill was in his in body._

 

_Thinks about Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and everyone else left behind while a demon inhabits his body._

 

“ _I'll never stop fighting you.” Dipper says._

 

_And with a might mental push, he ejects Bill from his mind._

 

_\- - - - -_

 

_Stan holds the Journal with the sealing spell in it. He doesn't say anything, other than asking the twins if they're okay._

 

_There's a silent rage that Stan has around him, and Dipper finds that almost as scary as Bill._

 

_Their uncle starts the sealing spell, with Bill weakened. (Though it's a slow start- both Dipper and Mabel keep stumbling over the words.)_

 

 _Bill laughs, an insane laugh rings out in the damaged forest around them, over the sound of them chanting. “You're not going to stop me forever, Stan Pines. I'll find a way to break free and when I do,_ you and you're family will pay.”

 

_Stan looks at Bill, opens his mouth to say something. His eyes flash to the twins and just as quickly, and he shuts it and instead finishes the spell._

 

_\- - - - -_

 

'Info dumps', Mizar used to call them. Huge rushes of information that makes Alcor's head hurt like hell and he doesn't have of control with his powers.

 

Past, present, and future all rush at him at once; the best he can do is deal with the pain, try and block it out though eventually it does pass, along with the pounding headache.

 

The info dump does, however, let him know one important thing: The Pines, despite what they think, did not stop Bill Cipher.

 

If anything, they only hit the snooze button on a very large bomb.

\- – - - – -

 

Two months.

 

He won't be able to get to Cipher for two freaking months and that's insanely frustrating to him.

 

He spends the next few days drifting in the Mindscape, trying to figure out his next plan of action, when he gets that tugging sensation from summons.

 

Alcor's first thought is how the hell anyone managed to summon him here, when no one in this universe knows his Circle.

 

His second thought is to ignore it entirely.

 

His third, and final thought, is that, well he's gonna be here for two months. Might as well find some entertainment here.

 

He answers it, and for the second time in a week, sees Stan Pines, with Wendy, Soos, and the kids.

 

He notices that they placed a sigil inside the Circle, one that's suppose to prevent him from moving outside of it. (It won't work on him; he's much too strong for it.)

 

They start peppering him with questions (“Who are you?” “How'd you come through that portal?” “Are you working with Bill?” (And boy, that's a suddenly irritating question, asking if he's associated with Cipher.)

 

"̟S̝̱i̖̲̳͍n̫c̫͖͟e͎̥͉̪ ̠̬͚y̭͍̦͉o͇̤̣͇ṷ͖̻ͅ ͉̀a̝̣̝̺̮͈̭͞l͉͎͓͙̠l̨̲ ̲̭̮́w̘̜̕a̧̖͚͍̞͇͉̝n̵̠͓͓͉t̳̪̖̯̳ ̱͙̙a͏̲n̗͓͡s͉͍̻we͈͎̪̞̘r̸̳̦̮̦̗̮̰s̯̟̣,͕̗͈ ̖̬l͏̭ę̟̝̹t̮̹͍̲̩̦'̵̹̜̞ş ̫̤̤͇͙̭m͔̲̜̪̪͙̤̀a̺͢k̟̞̦̳̯͞e̥̺̯͕̳̤ ̮͎̺̰̜̬̦͘ţh̸̤̹ḭ̸̠s̼͕̯͕͎ ̥a̻̘̺͎̠̩ ͉̫̙͇g̝̕a̤͔m̯̜͕͝e̩̜͖̥̤͕,͎̲̯̻̺͕́ ̲̮s̰̪h̖̣̻͈͔͉ͅa͘l̥̗̖̞͝ļ͎̼̻̩͙̗ͅ ̟̲͚̕w̫͈̳͖̪̻͔ę̟̰̦̙̳͍͙?̧̱̟"͏͔͉͉̞͍ͅ

 

“What kind of game?” Soos asks. “Is it a video game?” Dipper jabs him in the side, shushing him.

 

̷͆ͧ̓́"͑̾ͬͩ̌̆̀I͌̔̐̃̀'̨͗ͭͫ̔̒l̋ͨ̊̿̊͊l ͫ͊ͪ̀͢g̏̀ͫ̍̚į͊̌͑ͫ̂ͨ͆ve̐ͫ͑ͭ̎͗ ͊̄̈́͛̊̾̎y̧ͧo͒̀u̡ͮ̋͑̎ ̨ͯe̾̃̉ͤ̇ͦx̧̄̈́͂ͭ̋̽c̊a͊̄̔͟t̒lͩ̂͊́y̓͌͂ ͫ͢o̷̾̾nͤͩͧ͏eͨ̉͢ ͬͮ̐ͭͧ̒̚wͧͧͥeͫͧ̎eͭ̍̽͋̔ǩ̿ͯ̃ ͊̾͆͗ͪ̾͛tͤ͊́̌ͧͬ͗͢o̡̐̔̔͊ ̨ͨgͣ̓ͩͦȕ̸eͫ̓̿̒͆̊̓͘ss̀ ͭ͢and̋ͯ̋̃̋ͤ̔ ̨ġ̛ȉ̓̾̓̈́̍̄vͣ̊̈e͆ ͊̉̏͊́ḿ̏͂́͠y̷̿̿ ̿̅t̉̌ͧ͆͡ru̢ͮͦ͌̈̿̇ͪe̢̅ ͣ́̐̀n͑͂̅ͥa̡m̔̒̒e̵̽̏̄̿͂ͧ̀.̧ͣ̈ͬ̆̒ ̑̉̔ͫͨ̃́A̋̿ͥs̓҉ ̵̋͋̇a̴̓ ̍͋̆̓̊b̷ͤ̉ͬ͒̐o͊ͯ̌ͣͧ͒͌͠nͭ̏͑҉u͊ͩ̅̚ş̌̾̿̈́̓,̂ ̡̄̊̈́͊ͪ͛̓I̢͂̊̓ͫͧ͆'̴͐͆̅l̑̈ͤ͑ͥͬlͯ̽̀̀̊҉ ͨͪ͒͞g̾ͯ͛͒i̓ṽ̈́̇ͮͪͨ̏e̵ ͤͮ͊ͤ̒ḣ́̈́̇iͬ̒̾ͨn̉̒͛̾͜t̎̈́ͮ̀͐ͩsͪ͗ ̧aͬ͗҉s̿͗̽ t̐̅҉o͂ ̧͌ͫͤ̂͆̆ͭw͛h̨a̵ͥͬ̚t̀̏ͣ̍͊ͭ ͂̋̊̈͋͂̓m̿̾͐ͭͧỳ̢ͥ͑͋̌̉ͮ ̔͗ͦ͟pľ̊͒͌̅̇a̿̌n̏̀s̏ͯͯ̓̉͋̏͟ ̢aͤͮ͑̄͑̽͆͜r̴̊̋͐̉͊̎̊ě͗̆̈̿͡ hͤĕ̢ͫ͌̈́ř̅̔é.͌"̅̓̓͛̃͆  
̅̐ͣ͒̒̌ͤ͟

“What happens if we can't your name?' Mabel asks.

 

́̆͡"ͣ̉ͯ̚͡T̓͗̆hͣͯ̽ͫ̍҉aͧ͘t̨͑̏'̴͛̓̆ͦ̿̒̄s̈̐̈́̄͛ͤ̉ ̛ͯ̅͆̚e̅̍̾́ä̢͊ͨ̒ͥ͗s͝y͛̒̊̆ͬͮ̇͠ ̴͛̃̓̇͑̒ë́̆̄ͬ͆͑ͪņ͂ͫo͞u̍͛̑́g͏h.̛ͬ̅͒ͦͬ ͭ͠Ì̧ͮͯ g̡̀̐̅͗̎̚ẽ̛͛̒̾̓ͭ̚t͛͗̌̆͠ ̾ͭͦͫͩ͂̌͝tͬ͐͆̈́o̵ͧ͗̋͌̉ ͪ̈́̿̈́̏h̒̍ͥ̃̈aͪ̓̿͒͒ͮv̂̅̉ͨ̚͘eͨ̏ͮ́͆̏̕ ͛oͯͪ̉͝n̨ͪeͧ҉ ͫ̍͆oͬ̑̇ͪf ̓̅́ͥͦ̂yͤ̋̓̿̚҉oͫu̷̅̇̾r̂͘ ̽s̸ͤo̵u̷͂ͧͩ̽ͣl̍ͯͪ̽̃͐s͊͂̽̆̒͞.ͤ̀"̈ͧ͋̓̌ There's silence of a moment, then everyone explodes, all talking over each other.

 

“What!?”

 

“Why would we agree to that!?”

͂  
̈́ͯͬ̈́ͩ͂ͧ"̐T̡̽̀́̍̈́́ͬh̴ͣ̊ͪo̔s͟e͒̋̍͊ ̆̓͒͠ä́̂ͨř̇̎͜e̍ͫͫ ̇̒̓͌̾̎ͩtͮ̄̎̊̋̆h̸ͯͫe̋̽ ̇t͂̆͗ͫ́é̉̉r̂ͧ̒͋͆̓̎͝ms.̢̎ͪ̌ͫ̏ ̛ͩ͌Ȋͨ̄̆́̚̕f̆̒͒͢ ͐̾ͮ̂̾ͨ͠ÿ͛͞o̵̅̊̓̒ͥ̃ǔͪͬ̀̒̄ ̉̏͋͝d͐̿̂́͝o͐͟n̓̌ͥͭ̑ͤ͆҉'t̡ ̴͗̾̓ͮͤ̾̊lͮ̋̏ǐͨͬ̎͑̆̀k͞è ̿͌̈ͭ͋͘t̷͗̾̈̊̌̅̒ḣ͑̈́ͧ͋ͨ̎em̍ͮ̏ͨͤ̅̕,͂͢ ͫ̉̒I̢ ͂͂̋ͯͫͭ͏ca͌͊ͩ͛nͥ͋̔̍͂ ͮ̅ͯ̿̊̒̚͜t͒̂́̃̕aͫ́̓̍͑͡k͗è̴̈́̑̔͑͛͌ ͊ͫ̋ͨ̊̍̕aͧ͆ͨ̃ͮͯ͡ ̏̊̄̎̅͠s̉̇̊͋̃ͤo͐ͣͨ̓̉̚ư͗ͪͦl̋ ̧̔͑͊r̷įgͨͨ̌̋̚̚h͂̉̇̾͌̿t ͯͥ̕n̛̏̉ͣ̉ȯ̃͗̀̋w͋͑̓̄̍͡ ̸a̴͛̾͆̓͌͛̄n̈ͬͭ̽͋̍̕dͯ̅̄ ̄ͩl̅̌͊ͨ̿͜éͤͫ͆̍ã̅̍̏̿̾͆̕v̐̓e͒͢."͊

No one says anything more, though they all fix the demon with a glare. But it doesn't bother Alcor at all. With a grand bow, he disappears in a blaze of blue flames, leaving behind the scent of brimstone in the air and fear on everyone's face.

 


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles, riddles. Then, a shock.

“A week!" Dipper fumes that night before bed. "How are we supposed to find him and solve his stupid riddles in a week!?”

Mabel looks up from cuddling Waddles. “I have an idea!”

“What's that?”

“Well, usually it's just us- The Mystery Twins- but we need to more manpower! So, time to form 'The Mystery Team!”

Dipper blinks, then gives her a confused look. “'Team?'”

 

– - - - - - -

 

The 'Mystery Team' consists of himself, Mabel, Grunkle Stan (“I'm only here to keep an eye on you kids”), Wendy, Soos, Candy, Greta and...

“Pacifica?!”

Mabel shrugs, as if it's no big deal. “She said she wanted to help.”

“Freaky vengeful mansion ghost, remember?” The blond girl adds helpfully. “I mean, you did save my family and I can, you know, at least try to return the favor.”

That and well, with the town the way it is, safety in numbers never hurts.

It's Grunkle Stan who finds the spell that will help them the demonic energy that will them find the demon who Mabel has dubbed the 'Portal Demon.'

The first time they find him, he gives them that shark teeth grin and congratulates them.

"Are you gonna tell us why you're here?" Dipper (not quite) demands and the demon just gives an unnerving laugh.

"Th̨i̢n̴k ̶of ̵it̴ ̴l̢ike͘ ̸t̛h̨is: I̵'̀m͠ ̴he̛r͏e̕ ͝t͜o͘ p̨r̢ote͟ct̕ ̴this p͟l̵ace҉.́"

"So you're a good guy?" Mabel asks and the demon scoffs.

"I̕ ͞d͡id́n̷'t̴ s̵ay̨ t͝h̨a͘t̸,̷,"

"But you just said you're here to protect the town." Dipper points out

"Who͞s̛è ̧t̕o sày I ̡c͝a͏ǹ'́t ̢de͡s͜troy͠ ͘it as ̢wel͏l͝? ͠I ̕ćoul͜d. I'̶m ͜a̶ ̨l̀ot ̢mo҉r҉e ̕p͟owe͝rf̡ul t̨h̀a̷n̶ ̨t̶h̕at͞ d̢em͝on y̨ou͘r̵ ͢fa̡m͞įl͡y se͞al͘e̛d͞ ̶up."

Dipper's interest spikes. "Bill? You know Bill Cipher?"

But the demon says nothing more on that. Instead, he offers a hint: "M̕y n͝a͜me c̵a̵n̢ b͞e ͏fo̶und ͝in the̢ ̴sţars."

 That night, Dipper makes his own journal and add his first note: _Not an friend (but not a enemy???). Possibility of lying: High_

 - - - - -

 

The next two days repeat in this pattern. They find him, manage to weasel out a few answers before he seemingly get bored of doing the twenty questions; he offers the next hints and leaves them confused every since time.

 “What does that even mean?” Dipper grumbles in frustration because really, alternate worlds is just a thing he's making up, going by the clues the demon is leaving them. “You can't be a part of this world, and come from another,”

 “T͡h͘e͟ w̢ho̢le p͝oint͝ ̴òf̀ thi̵s͘ is̢ ̀fo͡r͝ ̸y̡o̢u ̕to҉ ̀figure t̷h̴at͡ ou͘t by͝ yo͠u̶ŕse̴l͠f̨, ̀P͘i̶n̡e̕ T̢r͘ee̛.”

 There's a pregnant pause, then before Dipper can accuse him of working for or with Bill, the demon disappears.

 - - – - - -

 They spend the whole day going over star charts and star names and even after all that hard work, none of them has no ideas, so Wendy and Mabel start throwing out random names that sound 'demon-y'. At first they start of seriously, but as the night goes on, they start offering really dumb suggestions.

 “Hey, hey, what if his name is also Dipper?” Mabel jokes. “Then we'd have the Big Dipper and Little Dipper.”

 “That,” her twin says, looking up from his list of notes, “is not funny.” He reaches over to where her list is, and firmly scratches over 'Dipper' with a pencil until it's barely legible.

 - - - - - -

 Of course, Mabel reads her list of suggestions and the demon giving this look of constant annoyance, but he hasn't said anything other than different variations of the word 'no.'

 The fact that he seems to find all this amusing frustrates Dipper to no end.

 Then, just to confuse them more, the demon starts throwing out riddles that include pine trees and twin stars and it's not hard to see that it means Dipper and Mabel.

 The real question is _how_ they fit in all this.

 - – - - - -

 Unable to sleep, Dipper goes over trying to figure out the demon's name again.

 ' _My name can be found in the stars.'_ was the earlier hint given to them and that it's when it clicks in Dipper's head.

 He starts with the mention of twins stars, and from there, pieces start connecting, but he stops in confusion.

 They had assumed that with the talk of stars, they had though it was about Mabel (Bill's nickname for Mabel comes to mind) but what if it was about the demon?

 That thought just makes Dipper groan in frustration because what connection would the demon and Mabel have with each other?

 But he has a hint, and it just might help.

 - - - - - -

 “Your name's Alcor, isn't it?” The younger version of himself asks and Alcor can't really hide his surprise at all, because he never really expected them to figure that much out.

 Then again, he has been making it pretty easy for them.

 “We figured out your name, so tell us why you're here!” Stan demands and Alcor can't help but laugh.

 “I told you, didn't I?” He asks with a smirk. “You need to figure out my _true_ name. Alcor is my name, yes. But not my true name.” And he disappears after telling “Try again.”

\- - - - - - -

 

Of course, by the week's end, they've come no closer to figuring out who the heck this demon and it's easy to the see the stress that it's causing everyone. No one can really sleep and Dipper's sure that they're all gonna die soon.

 - - - - - - -

 

The promised day finally arrives and the group (being the Pines band the Shack employees, stand outside it. They've put up as many defense as they can and just like he said he would, Alcor appears. He stands outside the barrier for a moment, and Dipper thinks they're safe. That he can't get past it-

 But the demon does. He walks right through it like it was nothing and Dipper feels not quite a whimper comes from his throat. A hand grabs on to his and he looks to see that it's his sister, putting on a brave face and he squeezes right back.

 “One final hint,” he tells them. “Then offer your answer.”

 The hint is a poem. A lengthy one, sure, but when Dipper looks back on it, it could almost call it a story. He talks about a bear, with it's red, blue, and white fur that can be seen at night.

 Dipper listens, and with the sun halfway into the horizon, Dipper realizes that he's talking about the Ursa Major, using the color of the starts as the fur. But why would he be using that constellation as a hint....?

 “No,” Dipper says suddenly. The others look at him in confusion. “There's no way that you're...”

 Alcor grins, catching on to Dipper's realization. Everyone else seems to not have put the clues together yet.

 “Dipper, what's wrong?”

 “You're _me,_ ” is all Dipper can say in a horse voice, the horror clear in it.

 Everyone lets out a gasp. “No way.” Wendy says. “No way that's you. I mean, you two look nothing alike.”

 But Alcor just laughs and gives a mocking bow and the black shadows around his body disappear. And even though he has pointed teeth and ears; yellow and black eyes, it unmistakably _Dipper,_ just with long brown hair in a ponytail.

“ _What_!?” Comes the yell from Stan, and suddenly everyone's talking and yelling over each other, calling Alcor a liar, a trickster, that he's trying to fool them.

“Why would I need to trick you?” Alcor asks them, his voice losing that weird ehco-ing a little and when no one comes up with a rebuttal, he continues. “Alternate dimension, in case you forget.” 

The sun sinks and with that, Alcor announces to them. “You've all failed.”

“What?”

“How?”

“We, well, Dipper, guessed your name. So that means we win.”

The ever-smirk of Alcor's face grows larger. “But none of you actually said 'Dipper Pines.' True, you guessed my true identity. But none of your said my true name-”

(Dipper hears Stan call Alcor all sorts of dirty words under his breath)

“- and the terms were if no one could guess my true name I could take claim of someone's soul, right?'

Instantly, everyone becomes on guard, ready to defend themselves somehow. But Alcor just laughs and lets out a fake gasp. “But what do you know I already Mabel's soul. I guess a demon still owns a person's soul, even if they jump dimensions.”

“ _You lie!”_ Dipper yells in anger. But the demon gives a nonchalant shrug.

“I've owned it for thousands of years.”

“I don't believe you!” He retorts. “Because...because if you really were me, you'd know that I would never do anything like that. “I'd never hurt Mabel like!”

“What if it was to save her?”

“Huh?”

“If you had to save her life, would you take ownership of her soul?”

Dipper falls silent, unsure of how to answer that. Sure he would do anything to have his sister, but claiming her soul?

Would be really be able to do something like that?

“At any rate, I have no idea why you're all so upset. I gave you guys an easy test- rigged in your favor. Plus your guys have more information about Cipher. No harm done.”

“'No harm done?'” Wendy asks in disbelief. “Dude, we've been freaking out for a week thinking we're all gonna die.”

“Not exactly the easiest week to deal with,” Mabel says and boy, does Dipper think that's the understatement of the year.

For his part, Alcor says nothing, except that he'll 'see them later' and leaves yet again, leaving the now familiar scent of brimstone in the air.


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Pines Family spend their summer with a demon (AKA a series of events about how Alcor pestered Dipper over the course of a few weeks)

Following the event that took place yesterday, Dipper hope they don't see Alcor for the rest of the month (or ever).  
  
Dipper makes his way downstairs, mumbles a 'morning' to Stan and sits next to Mabel and prepares himself for a morning of Mabel watching 'Boyfriend High School'.  
  
“Morning, Pine Tree.”  
  
Dipper whirls around, almost expecting to see Bill. Alcor grins at him and gives a tiny wave.  
  
“What are you doing here!?” Dipper yells, getting the attention of Stan who pretty much has the same reaction while Mabel runs into the other room for something.  
  
But Alcor acts as if it's no big deal. “Oh, nothing. Hanging around, seeing the sights. Keep forgetting that the Shack isn't a library.”  
  
“Why would it be- never mind, don't care. Just get out our house!”  
  
“I'm just stopping for a quick visit, Pine Tree.”  
  
“Stop calling me that!”  
  
But the demon just laughs and teleports away- just time for Dipper to sprayed in the face with water. Mabel looks at her twin sheepishly. “Sorry. Was aiming for Alcor, not you.”  
  
                                                                                                              

* * *

  
  
The next day finds Alcor on their couch, watching 'Baby Fights' and when Dipper threaten him with holy water, Alcor responses by calling him that stupid nickname.  
  
Later in his room, Dipper starts marking down the days until summer ends. Sure. He's not looking forward to the confrontation with Bill- no one is- but all the same, he just this jerk out of their lives forever so they can finally have some peace again.  
  
                                                                                                                                       - - - - - - - -  
  
It's Mabel of all people who start warming up to Alcor first and though Alcor would like to say he's surprised, he's really not, because well- it's Mabel being Mabel. Alcor, for his part, enjoys the attention, if only to see the frustration on the face of his younger counteract.  
  
And it's really fun to see his reaction upon finding that holy items have little to no effect on him.  
  
“Kid, I'm a thousand-year-old demon. Stuff like that lost its effect hundred of years ago.” He explains, wiping the salt of his suit. “So stop throwing that stuff at him. You're just wasting your time. And salt.”  
  
“Yeah!” Mabel chimes in. “Besides, you're being kind of a butt. Stop throwing salt at our guest.”  
  
Dipper just huffs angrily and storms from the room.  
  
Alcor has to give it to his younger self. He's tenacious, if anything.  
  
“He's a demon, Mabel.” He hears Dipper whisper to his sister one day. “We can't trust him.”  
  
But Mabel just waves him off. “Sure, he's a bit on the jerkish side, but he's okay. Besides, it's been two weeks. If he was going to do anything, I'm sure he would've by now.”  
  
Good ol' Mizar. Always ready to see the good in someone. Alcor finds himself thinking.  
  
                                                                                                                                                

* * *

  
Dipper stares at Alcor and Alcor makes a point of not looking back. He's expecting a shot of holy water to the face again (not that it'll do any good) but instead, Dipper takes a deep breath and asks “How'd you do it?”  
  
Alcor blinks, giving him a confused look. “If this is about the group of tourist that came in earlier, I promise that that was all Stan's idea. And it wasn't real blood.”  
  
“How'd you convince Mabel to give you her soul?”  
  
For a fraction of a second, a dark look passes on Alcor's face, then just as fast, it's gone.  
  
“There are things you are better off n̘͍̭̐̑ͥͤ͛͘ö̧̳̲̯t͈͖̜̜̣͖́ ̲͎͖͈̱̯̅ͭ͌̓ͫ̚k͆̾͏̭̞̝̞̬n̻̤̝̖̻̜̰ͨͭͭ̽̄ỏ͙̲͕̠͓̊̈̌͛w̱̝͕̱̅̑ͭͫi͍̫͇̱̻̝͓͋̒̔͢n̖̦̪͙̞̫̟̋̈́g̞̱͙͓̘̭̀ .” He says before teleporting away and leaving behind a confused, but a slightly more curious Dipper who doesn't know what to make of that statement.  
  
                                                                                                                                      

* * *

  
  
“I'm curious,”  Alcor says when it's just him and Dipper in the Shack.  
  
Dipper looks up from cleaning the shelves and give him a flat look. “What is it this time? Wanna scare more tourists?”  
  
“Nah, maybe later. But I wonder: what does our soul look like?”  
  
Dipper gives him a horrified expression, but Alcor acts like he doesn't see it. “I've seen everyone else's, but never mine's.” He gives Dipper a smile, full of teeth.  
  
“Will you let me take a peek? I promise it won't hurt.”  
  
Dipper swallows down what just might be a scream and quickly leaves the room, the sound of Alcor's laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
                                                                                                                                  

* * *

  
“So, do I become, like rich and famous in the future?” Mabel asks Alcor, in exchange for three huge bags of candy. “Am I a movie star? Do I marry someone famous? Or is he handsome? Are we the world's best power couple?”  
  
Alcor swallows the mouthful of candy then answers “Rich, no. Famous, eventually. No, yes, and not the world's best. Just Gravity Falls best, which is still pretty good.”  
  
Mabel gives an over-dramatic gasp. “So I do get married? To who? Do they live here? Is he my soulmate?”  
  
She peppers him with tons of questions, but Alcor gives her a wistful type smile and dodges the rest of her questions, the jerk.  
  
                                                                                                                                   

* * *

  
  
“Why are you tagging along? Dipper demands. “I want to do this by myself, so leave me alone!” But as usual, Alcor ignores him and keeps following him.  
  
“It's been a long time since I've been exploring, so I'm tagging along, mini-me.”  
  
“Stop that!”  
  
But as usual, Alcor eggs him on and continues to call him every version of 'mini-me' he can and Dipper tries to ignore him, walking away from him as fast as he can.  
  
“...so what do you think of that, Little Dipper?” Alcor asks with a smirk and something in Dipper just snaps.  
  
“Why are you always picking on me all the time!?” He demands. “I haven't done anything to you from the start! But you keep calling me all these stupid nicknames, scaring the crap out of me! Just leave me alone for once!”  
  
For a while, there's nothing but the sound of birds chirping between the two of them. Dipper, red in the face from yelling and Alcor looking a little shocked. When the demon doesn't answer, Dipper storms away from him, back towards home.  
  
There's the sound of footstep and Dipper sees Alcor actually walking next to him, not floating like he usual does.  
  
“Look, kid- Dipper- I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you so much.” Dipper starts to retort, but Alcor holds up a hand and he stops to let him continue.  
  
“I'm..I'm.. jealous, okay?”  
  
Dipper raises an eyebrow. “Jealous?”  
  
“You...you get to be human. Get to stay human. You don't have to go home and worry about scaring you sister, your parents. You don't have to worry about your parents fearing you. No worrying about how sacrifices will affect you.”  
  
And suddenly, it's like a dam breaking because not that it's coming out, he can't hold it in. “You, Dipper, you get to live. You get to grow up, have kids, grow old and die. You don't have to watch everyone you love die in front of you and leave you all alone.”  
  
Alcor trails off and that when Dipper realizes that the demon is crying. Crying golden stream of tears falling down his face and Dipper freezes, caught off guard. Alcor shape shifts, and suddenly Dipper is staring at himself. Well, what would be himself minus the black eyes and the suit with a top hat.  
  
“This is I look like if I didn't make myself look older. I'd eternally look like a twelve-year-old.”  
  
Alcor shifts back to his normal appearance and Dipper finds himself stunned into silence, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Alcor seems to calm down and wipes his face.  
  
“Sorry kid. Didn't mean to unload on you like that. I'll leave you alone for a while.”  
  
                                                                                                                                          

* * *

  
  
True to his word, Alcor does leave him alone for the next few days. In fact, none of them sees Alcor at all and Mabel storms up to him one day and demands to know what he did to run Alcor away.    
  
“I didn't do anything! I swear!”  
  
“Glad to know you missed me, Mizar!” Alcor's voice says behind them and Dipper shoots him a look.  
  
“Dramatic, much?'  
  
“Awww, I missed you too, Little Dipper.” Dipper shoots the demon a glare.  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
“Nowhere. Everywhere. Been meditating. That's all.”  
  
He doesn't elaborate more and the twins, sensing that he doesn't want to talk about it, don't bug him about it.  
  
                                                                                                                    

* * *

  
Later that night, when Dipper can't sleep, he goes to sit on the roof and is surprised to find Alcor there.  
  
“Don't you ever sleep?” Dipper halfway jokes and Alcor laughs.  
  
“Guess that's one thing that doesn't change much, huh?”  
  
Alcor holds up a can of soda and Dipper takes it, taking a long swig from it.  
  
“You asked me earlier, why did I take Mabel's soul.”  
  
Dipper rubs the back of his head. “Oh, yeah. I did but-”  
  
“It was to save her life.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Alcor takes a large swallow from his can. “It was we were still new to the whole cults and things like that. Some group had summoned me, wanted me to kill people and I refused. I didn't know till it was too late that they had Mabel..... They hurt her.. badly. She would've died and the only way to save her was to take her soul. So I did.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don't worry though. I won't let that happen here. We'll stop Cipher no matter what. I promise.”  
  
Dipper nods, then asks. “What happened that day? In your world?”  
  
The demon is quiet for a long moment, long enough for Dipper to reconsider if he said the wrong thing. But Alcor does start talking. About how it started, Bill trying to possess his body and failing; how he ended up having Bill's powers (“Wait your powers came from Bill?” “In the middle of a story, kid”) and most of what happened after that.  
  
Dipper is silent when Alcor finishes. “Sounds like you've been through a lot.”  
  
Alcor nods, finish the last of his can and crushes it. “You'd better get some sleep, kid. We have a long day of preparing tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah I will.” Dipper starts to head back to his room, but stops and turns. “Alcor?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Thanks.”


End file.
